Thank Me In The End
by xPunishmentProdz
Summary: Harry just wanted a moment of his father's time, and Norman took it to far. Dark themes as well as a twisted insight into Norman & Harry's relationship.


Author's Note: Themes of Parent/Child Incest, Abuse, Punishment, Hints at Young Child Molestation, Issues of Consent, Possibly Rape, Mild BDSM & Emotional Manipulation.  
~

"Dad, please!" A loud bang reverberated throughout the room, as a fist slammed against the large cluttered desk.

"I don't want excuses, Harry!" Norman glared at his with narrow green eyes. "I told that I don't have time to waste on your babbling."

"Dad, please..."

"Are you deaf, boy?"

"No, sir..." he paused choking back tears, "I just thought..."

"Thought what, Harry? That I had time to waste on my disobedient, worthless offspring!"

Harry's eyes flew open wide for a moment before narrowing their focus on his father. "I just thought you give me a moment of your time, but I was wrong. I'm sorry, sir." Norman's spine bristled at Harry's seemingly rebellious tone. "I'll leave now."

Harry made a move for the door but, Norman cut him off. He gripped Harry roughly by the collar, and pounding a finger against his chest. "You ungrateful child." He pulled him closer marveling at the fear building in his son's soft green eyes.

Angrily, Norman yanked him across the room. Throwing him against the massive desk nearby, sending papers scattering to the floor. Harry's head smacked against cold steel sending him toppling to the floor. A slim blood trail trickling from his right temple.

"What is wrong with you?!" Harry snapped clambering against the desk for support as he rose. He'd turned around in the process so that he was no longer facing his father, trying in vain to push himself up to a standing position but was stopped when Norman leaned into him, putting nearly all of his weight onto the young man.

"Wrong with me?" Norman chuckled breathlessly as Harry tense beneath him. "I guess you never learned from those lessons as a younger boy..." He forced Harry's face down on the desk surface. "...the only fault in this family is you, and I intend to REPAIR that fault."

"Get off me!" Harry growled trying to buck him off. To no avail; Norman just pressed down on him harder. Bone scraped on bone, and there came a low crack. Harry groaned & stopped struggling due to the pain shooting through his system.

"That's better." Norman purred, his voice coming out low & seductive. Carefully, he began to work on Harry's belt. Losing it, he moved on to his pants laying the belt next to his son on the desk. Harry began to tremble heavily, his breaths leaving him in short gasps.

"Let me go, Dad. Let me go." Harry pleaded.

"No, son this is a lesson I've owed you for a very long time." Norman suddenly tugged his pants down to his knees and raised a hand, bringing it down sharply on his son's ass. The solid slap was enough to elicit a small yelp from Harry before he choked back a curse and clawed his fingers down the desk toward his belt. "Foolish child." Norman scolded pulling the belt away.

"I'ld rather be foolish than cruel." Harry growled lowly.

"Tsk. Tsk. I was hoping you'd make this easier Harry, but you've chosen to make this HARD." Raising the belt he struck across his son's ass several times in the same spot before he finally stopped. Dropping the belt, and kicking it across the room as his son's shrill cries came in echoes enveloping Norman like a cool night's breeze.

Harry let out a soft hiss of air as Norman began to stroke his sore behind. "Please," he whimpered lowly his body shaking violently, desperate to be set free.

"Heh. Heh. Typical weak Harry. Trust your father; you'll thank me in the end." Harry felt a tremor make its way down his spine at those icy words, feeling himself react to the low growl that followed in a rather shameful way. He hoped it would go unnoticed by his psychotic father, but bit his lower lip roughly when he felt cool fingers wrap around his hardening member and give a not-so-gentle squeeze. It only added on to his turmoil when he heard his father's rare laugh.

He laughed; he actually made his father laugh. It almost made it all worthwhile, however he didn't have much time to consider it before Norman growled. His grip on Harry tightening to where it could almost bruise. The action caused the teen to cry out from the sudden added brutality, leaving him on edge. "Remembering your place now, son?"

Harry made no reply as he was still struggling to regain his natural breathing habits. Norman's free hand began moving around to in front of his son, three fingers forcing their way inside of his mouth. The heat Norman felt from that alone was nearly enough to cause him to moan, not to mention the sounds that threatened to fall from Harry's lips. Once he was sure they were coated well enough, Norman wrenched them away, a thin line of spit following from the young man's lips before breaking away. Harry felt himself clench up instinctively out of fear and gross anticipation.

His breathing evened out for half a second before he threw his head back and choked on a scream as his father slid all three digits in at once, green eyes wide as pain shot up his spine. Norman did not wait for him to become adjusted to the sudden intrusion, immediately setting to work on stretching and preparing his son for what was to come while his other hand continued to stroke the teen's hardened member. Harry's hands grabbing the sides of the desk and began holding on like his very life depended on it. He would not scream. He would not cry out. He would not—

Norman curled his fingers, in search of something as he thrusted upwards at an angle. Harry felt his resolve crumble when he felt something inside of him be struck; earning his father a soft hiss and a keening mewl. He had found what he was looking for, being sure to strike the same spot repeatedly as he watched the young man beneath him squirm and try to stifle the gasps and moans of pleasure building up inside of him.

"Enjoying yourself a little too much, aren't we?" Harry suppressed a snarl as his father started twisting his fingers slowly and spreading them apart. Which was rewarded with another shaky moan. Norman smiled widely when he heard the Harry finally take a forced yet calming breath and felt him relax around his fingers. Pathetic.

Norman pulled his fingers out of Harry, unfastening his own pants and freeing himself. As he began to line up to the young teen, he was surprised to see a pair of clouded green eyes glance up at him over the young man's shoulder. "P-promise… promise me… this is the last time…" He panted his face red with exhaustion & shame.

Norman blinked, momentarily considering it before he shook his head. "No promises, Harry, no promises," He stated forcing himself inside of his son's tight anus. Grave eyes widened in pain at the much larger intrusion, his body trying to force the man out. It felt as if the son was being torn, his body screaming in pain and protest as a small trickle of warmth slid down his inner thighs. Norman shuddered before he stilled, gripping the his son's ivory hips while his thumbs worked small circles on Harry's back in attempts to calm him.

Yet it was futile as his body continued to cry out in agony and pain. Eventually realizing he had thrown his head back and let the loud shrill cry escape from his lips. After a moment silence filled the room, Harry leaning forward to rest his forehead against the cool surface of the desk. From behind him Norman pulled out halfway before slamming back inside, sending a new wave of pain throughout his body and earning him another cry. He did not wait again, setting a rapid pace as he thrusted in and out of his young son, each movement jarring him and sending a wave of pain throughout him which slowly dissolved into pleasure.

Harry felt unbelievably disgusting with each thrust. "No…no more… please stop…" He begged, trying to twist away from his father. Norman growled and released his grip of the boy's hips, leaning forward and covering Harry's eyes with one hand while the other snaked back to pump the forgotten cock.

"You've gotten larger since last time, Harry, but that does not earn you any courtesies." He jerked harder on his son's cock, "You are done… when I saw you are done. Understand?" He hissed into Harry's ear, punctuating each word with a sharp thrust. His son bit back a sob at the pain and nodded silently, trying to match his father's motions with small thrusts of his own.

Norman grinned, leaning farther forward & clamping his teeth down on the soft flesh, knowing he would leave a rather considerable mark in its wake. The teen suppressed a moan, warmth quickly bubbling in his stomach.

'Show him you're not weak. Show him you're worth something.' Were the only thoughts repeating through the tortured boy's mind, the smiling face of his father calming him some as he felt him quicken his pace, his thrusts becoming harsh and erratic. The poor teen was unable to stop the deep moan that left him as he came in Norman's hand, nor was he able to suppress the small noise of protest as he felt his father push deeper inside of him and empty himself with a low growl in Harry's ear.

Besides the men's heavy panting and small whimpers from the boy, silence rang throughout the small room. Both were dripping with sweat, the pain between Harry's legs throbbing as he felt his father pull out. Norman released his hold on the other, grimacing at the mess in his hand and the mix of blood and semen slowly oozing out of the young man's ass.  
It appeared Harry was not going to be moving for some time. Norman walked around the table so that he faced the other, holding out his dripping hand to Harry's face.

"Clean up your mess."

"No." Harry looked away in disgust, making his father sneer at his disobedience. He gripped the teen's hair tightly with his other hand and forced him to look back at him.

"Maybe should go another round then. Since, you haven't learned your lesson." He shouted, shaking the teen's head slightly. The two glared at one another for a moment in silence, each gauging what the other would do before Norman released him with a growl.

"Interesting choice, I would have thought you..." Norman was taken back when he felt a warm tongue quickly begin to lick his hand clean, fingers finding their back into Harry's mouth and sucked hungrily. Norman's shrill laugh filled the room, and left a bitter stain on Harry's heart. Here he was worth something, here he was more. Entangled with shame & satisfaction, pain & pleasure; he was Norman's perfect son. Here Harry was home.

"Thank you, father."

"You're welcome, Harry."


End file.
